


Shenanigans ~ Tokyo Expedition Arc Special

by haikyuuliberos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuliberos/pseuds/haikyuuliberos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that happened at the Tokyo Expedition Arc that didn't make the cut.  </p><p>Basically, some teams are more mature than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans ~ Tokyo Expedition Arc Special

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this trash when i was mad about school so it's complete garbage but it's MY garbage so i love it whoops

**Gym 1** -

Team 1- Yamaguchi, Shinzen Setter, Ubugawa middle, Konoha (Fuk), [Sawamura] Daichi, Yaku

Team 2- [Azumane] Asahi, Sugawara, Onaga (Fuk), Yamamoto, Sarukui (Fuk), Nishinoya

 

Sawamura grunted slightly as he received Azumane’s aggressive serve, but it went straight to target.  He smirked, earning praise from Nishinoya, as Sugawara set the ball to Yamaguchi.  Yamaguchi hit the ball to the other side, a near-straight shot.

“Nice play!” Daichi praised everyone, giving a thumbs up.  Their practice was disrupted, thought, as Nekoma’s small third-year libero, Yaku, burst into the gym.  Yamamoto was right behind him, anger written all over his face.

“Is Haiba in here?!” He yelled, searching the facility.  Sighing, he shook his head with disgust.

“Unfortunately not,” Sugawara shrugged.

“Damn it,” he swore.  “Whatever.  I’ve been training him on receives for a few nights straight anyways.”  Just then, a group of players from Fukurodani, Shinzen, and Ubugawa stepped into the gym for a moment.

“Dang.  All the gyms are taken!” Konoha, one of Fukurodani’s pin hitters, remarked.

“We’ll get one early tomorrow,” Shinzen’s setter replied, turning to leave.

“Wait!”  Everyone’s heads turned to face Nishinoya, the smallest player in the gym, as he yelled.  He pointed his fingers around the facility.  “There’s 12 people if we want to play 6 on 6!”  The Karasuno members nodded their heads in agreement, and everyone shifted in towards the center of the gym.  Sawamura, being a natural leader, stood in the center as he took in everyone’s positions mentally.

“Perfect!” He concluded.  In a matter of minutes, they had their teams formed: Team 1 and Team 2.  Most of the people were separated from people in similar positions and away from the same team to make things more interesting.

They all played aggressively, but not as much so as they would in a game.  The ball flew around each side of the court, hitting arms, fingers, and hands, as the players scrambled to win points.  They were all being friendly and supportive of each other, the opposite teams even complimenting plays and points that the other side won.

During Yamaguchi’s serve, his jump float went right to Nishinoya, who passed it right to target using his hands.  Slightly disheartened, Yamaguchi was determined to keep the point.  Sugawara set the ball to Sarukui, another Fukurodani pin hitter, who hit it cross court, right to Yamaguchi.  It hit high up on his platform, but went relatively close to target anyways.

Shinzen’s setter set a back-set to Sawamura, who hit a deep straight shot, winning the point as Yamamoto shanked the ball off the side of his platform.

“Shit!” he swore, gritting his teeth.

“Yamaguchi!” Nishinoya called from across the court as the green-haired first year went back to serve.  “Nice receive!”

Grinning with confidence, Yamaguchi served again, but the ball went to Daichi, who sent it right to target.  Shinzen’s setter set Onaga, Fukurodani’s middle, and he got a kill as the ball landed a few feet away from a diving Yaku.  The feisty libero rolled, Noya secretly smirking at his rival.  The two silently argued through facial expressions, even though it was all in the name of friendly competition.

Yamamoto managed to fire up Konoha, and the two pin-hitters made their plays over-the-top destructive and tried to show off to one another.  It was quite hilarious, and the calmer players (Sugawara and Shinzen’s setter) were getting a kick out of it.  Yamamoto accidentally fell into the net, getting his arms tangled in it.

Five minutes after getting his limbs out of the net, the ‘laid-back’ match resumed.  Azumane played with intense calm and was actually having a good time, but he managed to scare the other team (except for Daichi, who knew that he had the personality of a baby bird).  They all seemed to cower when he went up to hit, and the ace got many kills even though he was only hitting with 60% of his power.

The match progressed, the plays becoming more intense as the players competitively battled it out.  They ended up forgetting the score and just enjoyed the match they were having.  Balls were received, set, hit, served, and there was one point where it accidentally hit Yaku’s foot.  Everyone went wild, laughing and fooling around for a few moments.

The mature group decided to call it quits after a little while longer, rubbing sweat off their foreheads and breathlessly praising each other.  Sawamura suggested they head to the dining hall, to which everybody agreed to without any persuasion necessary.

  


**_Meanwhile… in Gym 3:_ **

Team 3- Akaashi, Kuroo, Tanaka, Hinata

Team 4- Kageyama, Tsukishima, Haiba, Bokuto

 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto grinned, pointing at Hinata.  “Little shrimp, welcome!”  Hinata cringed at the nickname but, not wanting to offend his idol, said nothing.

“Hello, Bokuto-san,” Hinata replied.  He acknowledged the other three in the gym: Tsukishima, Kuroo, and Akaashi.

“What do you want this time?” Tsukishima grumbled.

“TSUKISHIMA!” Hinata yelled, his eyes nearly becoming white with anger.

“Oya, oya,” Kuroo raised his eyebrows in amusement, crossing his arms.

“We can play doubles or something?” Akaashi suggested.

“There’s 5 people in here, Akaashi, you need two people to play doubles,” Bokuto scoffed, looking at his friend.  “It’s basic math.”

“Is he being serious?” Tsukishima turned to Kuroo.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Kuroo sighed, bringing his hand to his forehead.  Suddenly, a long-legged first year burst into the gym, leaping around Tsukishima and, grabbing Tsukishima’s shoulders, hid behind him.

“Haiba, what are you doing?” Hinata asked his friend/rival.

“I… uh,” he swallowed nervously.  “Yaku let me out of, um, receive practice, but I’m afraid he’s following me.”  After a few moments of nobody showing up, Haiba straightened up and stood with the rest of the group.

“Well, now we can play 3 on 3,” Akaashi remarked, glancing at Bokuto.  The spikey-haired ace was counting the people on his fingers.  However, the group was once again interrupted as Kageyama walked into the gym, looking slightly pissed.

“Hinata-boke!” Kageyama said, his tone dangerous.  “We should be practicing our new quick!”

“Kageyama, we’re going to play 3 on 3!” Hinata whined, his hands on his cheeks.

“Hmph.  Well, I would join, but the number would be uneven,” Kageyama tilted his head to the side.

“Hey!  What’re you crows doing with those city boys?!” Tanaka’s unmistakable voice and word choice echoed from the gym entrance.

“City boys?!” Kuroo and Bokuto screeched in unison.

“Tanaka!  Tanaka-senpai,” Hinata looked down, smirking.  He may not be the brightest, but he knew how much the second years _loved_ being called senpai.  In response, Tanaka gasped and bounded over to the group in three steps.

“Yes?  What can your senpai do for you?” Tanaka brought his thumb to his chest, Kuroo and Bokuto snickering in the back.

“Want to join us and play 4 on 4?” Hinata jumped up and down excitedly.

“4 on 4!  Easier done than said!” the bald second-year agreed.  “What are the teams?”

“I think,” Kuroo chimed in.  “Me, Bokuto, Tsukishima, and – “

“Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san,” Akaashi cut him off.  “I don’t think that’s very fair.”

“What did you just call me?” his eyes widened.

“How about we have me, Hinata, Kuroo, and Tanaka-san on the same team,” the setter put his hand on his chin.  “And that would leave Kageyama, Tsukishima, Haiba, and Bokuto.”  Everyone else nodded their heads and agreed, heading to opposite sides of the net.

“Rules are anything goes.  You can attack from in front and behind the attack line, blah blah blah,” Kuroo explained, finishing sarcastically.

“You’re going down, down _town_ ,” Bokuto taunted as he stood across the net from his friend.

“Don’t get too cocky,” Kuroo flashed his trademark smirk.  “Since we have seniority, we get serve.”  The opposite side grumbled a bit, but a ball was tossed back to Akaashi.  The setter’s beautiful face showed his slight determination, wanting to beat the genius Karasuno setter.  He served the ball, and Lev received it awkwardly.  Gritting his teeth, Kageyama set the ball, sending it right to Bokuto, who slammed it cross court, hitting Hinata’s shoulder.

“Yesss!” Bokuto got down on one knee and pumped his fist in the air.  Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows, and Hinata swore to himself.

“Don’t mind!” Tanaka clapped his hands.  They got ready to receive the next, Kageyama’s difficult jump topspin serve.  Getting low, they braced for the ball.

It came flying over the net with insane velocity, hitting Kuroo’s platform.  It went up and was a few feet away from the desired spot, but he grinned anyways.  Akaashi made a bold move and set Tanaka, whom he had never set before.  Tanaka leapt into the air, over Tsukishima’s block, and slammed the ball in the center of the court.

“Yeah!  Take that, ace!” He challenged Bokuto, directly pointing at him.

“Hey, hey,” Bokuto grinned menacingly at the second-year.  His entire aura seemed a bit darker, scaring everyone.  Even Akaashi seemed a bit nervous.

“You may regret that later,” he quietly told Tanaka, who didn’t seem to care as he whipped his shirt off and spun it around.

“Goddammit, Tanaka,” Kageyama shook his head.

After all shirts were back on, Kuroo served, targeting Tsukishima.  With a swear word leaking out of his mouth, Tsukishima managed to get the ball to Kageyama decently.  The gym wasn’t really blessed with specialized receivers like Noya or Daichi, at the moment.

“Right here!” Lev called, waving his hand up as he approached.  Kageyama was taken aback by his impressive vertical (and his height), so set the ball pretty high for a quick.  Haiba, with a tight-lipped grin, went up to slam the ball with his whip of an arm.  Hinata leapt into the air and managed to get a one-touch on it, and Tanaka received it.

Kuroo hit a back row attack, then Bokuto scored a kill on the next rally.  The fumes from Tanaka’s ears were almost visible as he wanted to beat Fukurodani’s ace.

The scrimmage took much longer than one should have, as they felt the need to celebrate for a minute or two, running around the court screaming, “Did you see that?!” or “Look at me _go!”_  It was rather wild and loud, but everyone was having a good time.  Kageyama would get pretty excited as well, being fueled from Bokuto’s immaturity.  Even Akaashi laughed a few times, and Tsukki grinned, tucking his head into his chest so nobody would see.

At one point, Bokuto went up to swing a ball down the line, but it spun out.  Whether it touched Kuroo’s hand or not was unknown.

“Touch!” Bokuto jumped up and down, yelling excitedly.

“Touch my ass!” Kuroo retorted, before slyly grinning at his friend.  “And _that,_ too.”

“Good one, bro,” Bokuto cackled.  “But for real, ball over here.”

“It totally didn’t touch my hand,” Kuroo tilted his head, hands on his hips.

“Then how did it go out that direction?” Bokuto threw his hands in the air.  Akaashi silently braced himself for what was about to come, as the Karasuno players (except for Tsukishima, he had a good idea of what would happen) and Haiba gaped at the two third years.

“Because it had some fucking wicked spin on it!” Kuroo scoffed.

“You’re a rotten liar!”

“Did you just call me a liar?!” Kuroo ducked under the net as the two stood face to face, inches apart from each other.

“Shit, are they gonna fight?” Hinata asked quietly.

“No,” Akaashi shook his head from beside the little orange-haired middle.

“Aren’t owls supposed to have good vision?” Kuroo provoked.

“Aren’t cats supposed to be smart?” Bokuto countered.  The two continued to bicker as their adrenaline fueled their anger of something so stupid.

“We can just replay the point?” Tsukishima suggested, sighing in disappointment.

“No!” The two captains shouted much-too-loudly.

“Fight, fight!” Tanaka edged them on, whipping his shirt off yet again and swinging it around, all the while screeching some more.  Tanaka’s support got them even more riled up as they slung (attempted) insults and swear words at each other.  Lev, Hinata, and even Kageyama, joined in with Tanaka’s cheering and the two started to roll up their shirt sleeves, hopping around each other with their fists prepared.

“Swing first,” Kuroo sneered.

“Aw, aren’t you a little scaredy-cat?” Bokuto mocked.  They continued springing around each other, yelling jibberish, as Akaashi and Tsukishima watched from a few meters away.  The rest of the players were huddled around the two, secretly making bets on who would win, as they screamed.

 

“What’s that sound?” Nishinoya questioned as the large group walked towards the dining hall.  A grand cacophony was coming from Gym 2, and they all mumbled in agreement. Suddenly, he heard Tanaka’s unmistakable voice and bounded away with some kind of excuse.

“If Noya’s going over there, that can’t be good,” Sugawara shook his head, the group changing their direction and heading towards gym 2.  They would never forget what they saw when they walked in.

Tsukishima and Akaashi were just standing in the gym with their arms crossed watching the chaos occur, and they waved the group in.  Nishinoya, Tanaka, Hinata, Kageyama, and Haiba were all bouncing around Kuroo and Bokuto, yelling the word “Fight!” repeatedly.  Bokuto and Kuroo were standing in the center, screaming curses as they flailed their arms in front of each other, their heads turned away.  All of the third-years from the Gym 1 group sweatdropped, but Yaku took charge.

“Kuroo!” the small libero yelled above the two captains.  He kicked Kuroo’s knees from behind, and the Nekoma captain fell onto his back with a loud thump.  Bokuto started laughing, tears forming in his eyes, until Akaashi stepped in and grabbed his ear.

“AKAASHI!” he howled, the second-year dragging the gray/black haired captain away.

“You are an idiot,” the setter mumbled.

In the background, Sugawara was berating Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, and Noya for wanting the two third-years to fight, and Sawamura stood behind Suga, seeming to have aged 20 years.  Yaku was dragging Haiba and Kuroo out of the gym by their shirts, and the rest of the players not involved with the hectic mess were all chuckling.

 

**_[Extended Ending]_ **

Bokuto and Kuroo sat next to each other in the dining hall in silence, picking at their food.

“Kuroo,” Bokuto turned to him.  “ _Owl_ always love you, bro.”

“Bro,” Kuroo put his hand up to his heart.  “You’re the ‘ _me’_ to my ‘ _ow_ ’.”

“Bro.”

“Bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp  
> that happened


End file.
